Pain Surrounds Her
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: With Vanilla in the hospital,Cream has to stay with a foster family. But is everything as it seems? No. Rated M for Blood, Violence,and slight Sexual themes. COMPLETE!
1. Pain's Calling

**Pain Surrounds Her**

**YO! Rune here! This is my 3rd fanfic. Updates **_**might**_** be slow as I am working on 2 other stories.**

**Plz Reveiw!**

**Chapter 1**

**Pain's calling**

_(whimper)"Mom...why...? Why did you have to go...?"_

_Cream was lying on the ground, drenched in blood. She and her Mom,Vanilla,were coming out of a theater after seeing a movie. They were driving home when a drunken truck driver smashed them in to the side of the building. Cream was thrown from the car,hitting various objects,breaking some of her bones. But Vanilla...poor poor Vanilla. When Vanilla was throw from the car, a pointy piece of metal had sliced her stomach open,getting dangerously close to her vital organs. They were both rushed to the emergency room._

_The next day,Cream and her mom had visitors. The room consisted of Sonic,Tails,Amy,Rouge,Shadow,even Eggman._

"Well,we have their results..."A red cat,acting as docter,said.

"Is she gonna live?"Rouge asked sadly.

_Cream had both her arms broken,and a deep gash in the back of her head. Vanilla broke nearly every bone in her body,had a crushed pelvis,and the deep gash in her stomach._

"Yes...but...she's in a coma. For how long is anyone's guess."

(Everyone saw the tears form in Cream's eyes.)

"What's wrong?"the docter asked.

"Cream is and only child,"Tails explained,"and Vanilla is the only Relative she has."

"Which means she'll have to live with a foster family."Shadow finally spoke up.

"What?!"Cream shouted.

"Don't worry,this happens all the time."The doc said,"You'll just stay with someone else until you Mother wakes up."

"Why can't I just live by myself?"Cream asked the docter.

"Cream,you know your not old enough to take care of you self..."Amy told her.

Rouge spoke up,"You need someone to look after you,with all the murderers,drug dealers,rapists..."

Cream began crying.

"Dammit Rouge! Now look what you did!"Eggman yelled at her.

"Screw you Egghead!"Yelled Rouge as she left,flipping him off.

"I'm sorry Cream. We'll figure something out."Tails said,stroking her head.

"I know...I'm just...afraid..."she whimpered.

"Well anyway, Cream should be ready to leave in a few days."explained the Docter.

"That'll give us time to find some people."said Eggman.

"T-thank you..."Cream muttered.

**Yea, it's short,but I'll update by today or tommorow. I have school. Anyway,PLZ REVEIW!!!**


	2. Pain's Warning

**PAIN SURROUNDS HER**

**Hello! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be better.**

**Chapter 2**

**Pain's Warning**

"Okay,Cream. This is the house of your foster parents."Sonic said. They were standing in front of a big house that had stained glass and small pictures on the windows.

"Mister Sonic,I'm a little scared."Cream said nervously,"I wish Cheese was here."

_Cheese was also in the car at the time of the accident. His injuries were less than that of Cream and Vanilla's,so the others decided to leave him in the chao garden until Vanilla was better anyway. But Cheese was the only thing that protected Cream. What would she do without him?_

_"It'll be okay Cream..."_

_Sonic knocked on the door. It opened a minute later to reveal a tall,red,male wolf and a green,female cat.They both assumed they were the foster parents._

"Why hello there! Please come in!"The Red Wolf said. Cream walked in and sat on the long green couch in the middle of the room.

"I assume this is Cream?"Asked the Green cat.

"Yep! That's her!"Sonic said.

The wolf introduced himself as Lobo,and the green cat was Rinslet. They had talked and introduced themselves for a few minutes until Sonic decided that he should leave.

"I guess I'll get going. You have a good night Cream!"He said as he walked through the door.

"We heard about your mother Cream. We are very sorry."Rinslet told the rabbit.

"It is okay. She's just going to be out of it for a while."Cream said back to Rinslet.

"Good,a child shouldn't be without their mother."Lobo said.

Cream decided to look around the house. It was nice and big,but there were only 2 rooms. And they were both decorated and called for.

"Um,Mister Lobo? I don't mean to sound rude,but where do I stay?"Cream asked the wolf.

"Oh I'm sorry Cream,Rinslet and I never really thought of taking care of a child",He began,"But your welcome to stay in the basement. It is very large,and we can get cable down there."

"Okay."Said Cream as she took her things to the basement.

_She thought that she would enjoy this room. She was wrong. As she looked around,she saw red stains on the floor and walls. At first she thought that the place just needed cleaning,but as she looked at it closer she figured out what it really was. Blood._

_She jumped back and gasped in shear horror. Why were there blood stains in here? She was about to go tell Lobo and Rinslet about it,when Lobo blocked the door._

"Sorry,I ment to clean that up..."He said with a smirk of evil.

"Why is there b-blood in here?"she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Oh you shoud have seen it. You see,years ago we adopted a girl like you. She was very happy to meet us. We let her stay in the basement for a few days before...well..."

Cream was so scared at this moment. What could they have done to that other girl?

"We brought her down her for what we told here was a suprise. We told her to keep her eyes shut and wait for a bit. When she opened them, we had chained her to the wall. At first she thought this was a joke. She thought differently as I took our kitchen knife and slit her arm."

Cream gasped in shock. She slowly tried to back away.

"Her screams of terror were so beautiful. And watching the red blood flow down her arm made it even better... She started to cry,but we ignored her. We just kept slicing away at her! HAHAHA! It was wonderful! But then it all ended when we took the knife...and cut her throat."

Cream then remembered that her mom told her about this girl that was found brutally murdered. She thought something like this could never happen to her. She desperatly wished she was right.

"Don't worry,we aren't going to kill you. I have some thing better planned..."

Lobo had pinned Cream to the ground. He looked at her with an evil look in his eyes.

"Please Mister Lobo! Don't hurt me!"Cream yelled as she felt tears fall down her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why,this might just be one of the most pleasurable experiences you'll ever have!"Lobo told her as he ripped her clothes and under wear off. Lobo turned her over and kept her pinned as he slowly undid his pants. Cream began crying.

She was then silenced as he took a banndana and pulled it over her mouth. Cream was trying desperatly to get him off of her,but he was much stronger than her.

"Stop struggling!"he yelled at her a he spread her legs. Cream let out a muffled scream of pain as he entered her.

"Quiet!"Lobo yelled. He then hit her as hard as he could in the back of her head,causing her to black out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cream woke up a few hours later. Her fur was covered in sweat and a whiteish gunk that she had never seen before. She scanned the ground for her dress. She picked it up and put it back on.

She went through the house,seeing if Lobo and Rinslet were around. She then assumed they were asleep. Cream ran out the door as fast as she could.

Sonic had to know what Lobo did to her. She was about half way there, when a fimialliar green cat stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?..."

**Well what do you think? Pretty violent don't you think? Let me know. Please reveiw!**


	3. Pain's Illusion

**PAIN SUROUNDS HER**

**Hello! Rune is back with more uber violence! Much Love to EvilLittleFangirl for my first reveiw!**

**Chapter 3**

**Pain's Illusion**

"Oh Rinslet I'm so gald you're here!"Cream cried as she embraced Rinslet,"You gotta help me! Lobo just did horrible things to me!"

"Lobo? What did he do?"wondered the green cat.

"I'd...really rather not talk about it." She really wanted to tell her temporary mother,but she was afraid that Lobo might hurt her for real if he found out.

"Cream,I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."She sounded worried,but then again,who wouldn't?

"Lobo...he...stuck himself in me..."Cream said sadly,before she fell to her knees crying.

"Shh,shh. It'll be okay Cream. Come with me."said Rinslet.

_The cat and the Rabbit walked on ,with Cream explaining everything.Then they stopped at an alleyway for a quick moment._

"It's okay Cream,I'll be sure Lobo doesn't hurt you."The Cat told her. Cream looked up at her with a sigh of relief.

"Because if he does,I won't get to."

Cream's now had a look of shock on her face as she started to back away.

"Y-y-your in on it too?!"Cream asked in suprise.

"Hmhmhm...You really are ingnorant. I can't beleive you couldn't tell."Rinslet said with an evil grin on her face.

"NO!"The rabbit screamed as she tried to run away,but Rinslet caught her and held her arms with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"You aren't going to escape this time!"she said running back towards the house.

_When they got back to the house,Rinslet brought Cream to the basement and tied her hands and feet together._

"I must say,you are a bit harder to control then the last girl we killed. But I'll fix that."Rinslet said as she got out a large knife,"Now...what are you going to do when I untie you?"

"I'm gonna go to the police and tell them every thing!!"Cream yelled.

"Wrong."Rinslet said as she slashed Cream's arm. She screamed loudly in pain. "I'll ask again...what are you going to do?"

Cream didn't say anything,she just sat there with tears running down her face,and blood gushing out her arm.

"Time's up."Rinslet said as she cut one of Cream's legs.She screamed again,"What are you going to do?"

"Keep quiet..."Cream said with fear,at the risk of being cut again.

"DING,DING! Cream is right! Now you get a prize! More slashing HAHAHAHA!"Yelled the mad cat as she rapidly slashed Cream,over and over again.

_The only thing that could be heard was Rinslet's insane laughter and the rabbit's screams as they trailed off into the night..._

**Well what did you think? Yeah I know it's short. I'll update by today or tommorow. (Plz review!)**


	4. Pain's End

**PAIN SURROUNDS HER**

**Sorry I haven't been around. I got some reveiws on how violent this story was. I don't know how to continue it,so this is the final chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Pain's End**

"Unnnnggghhhh...What's going on?" Vanilla said in a Daze.

"Vanilla! You're finally awake!"Amy said loudly, provoking Vanilla's attention.

"Amy? Wh-Where's Cream? Why am I in the hospital?"Vanilla asked.

"Well...the night you and Cream went to the movies, a drunk truck driver crashed into you car. Cream was hurt,but not too badly. But you...You broke nearly every bone you have,and your stomach was sliced open. So Cream went to stay with some foster parents."

"Foster parents?..."Vanilla said with first a look of fear in her eyes,then one of hate. She grabbed Amy by her collar,"YOU LEFT HER WITH A FOSTER FAMILY?!?!"

"Well I couldn't take care of her,I've been caught up with school."Amy said, a bit afraid of her reaction.

"How long have I been out?"Vanilla asked,in a calm voice.

"You've been in a coma for 3 months..."Amy said in a quiet voice.

"3...months...Oh God!!"Vanilla screamed as she hopped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Vanilla wait!" Amy yelled. Vanilla didn't listen. She just kept running. She felt a strange feeling,as if...she knew where Cream was. She stopped in front of a big house, that looked almost like a mansion.

"She...she's in there...I know it!" Vanilla thought as she burst through the door. Vanilla ran frantically through the hallways, checking every room for any sign of her daughter. She stopped when she heard manical laughing coming from the basement. As soon as she heard this, she ran to the basement as fast as she could.

When she reached the bottom floor, she was horrified at what she saw...There was Cream, Cut up and covered in blood. Her body was unmoving. Her daughter Cream...was dead...

She fell to her knees. Never did she think anything would happen to her precious daughter,and yet there she was...dead. Vanilla couldn't take the sight of it, she started bawling.

"Cream...no...please..." Vanilla just let it all go,seeing her daughter dead just killed her on the inside...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"...

"AHH!" Vanilla jerked out of her laying position. She looked around to see a white room,with a few machines next to her. She saw Tails, Amy, and most importantly,her daughter Cream.

"Welcome back Vanilla!" Tails said happily.

"What? Where--" Vanilla started. When she saw Cream standing there, with the innocent look on her face, she started to cry and embraced her.

"Oh Cream,I just had the most awful dream and it was too real!"

"What happend Mom?" Cream said in a worried tone.

"Well I--"Vanilla started,but was interupted by a staff docter.

"Vanilla. Good to see you awake..."a brown Dog,acting as docter said.

"Yes I'm awake, and I'm ready to go home with my daughter."Vanilla said with a bit of relief.

"Oh you're nowhere near ready to go home yet. Most of your bones still need healing."

"What? But I--" Vanilla began. Two animals walked into the room. One a tall red wolf,and the other a green cat.

"Hello my name is Rinslet."The cat said,

"And my name is Lobo" Said the wolf.

"Sorry Vanilla, but Cream is going to have to stay with some foster parents..."

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry if you hate the ending. Please reveiw!**


End file.
